Night Spell
by skippinsunday
Summary: Kairi and Yuffie walk into a potion shop and they find love potions to use on the guys they're crushin on. but... why does it only work at night? SoraxKairi Squiffie


Night Spell

This one's dedicated to Lady S(Sonora the black rose) cause she gave me the idea in the first place! Think of it as a really early Christmas gift! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Pretty pink potion

12:00pm

Yuffie

Yuffie walked into the new potion shop that just opened recently in Traverse Town. The store was packed with people and there was noise coming from everywhere. Yuffie walked her way through the crowd and looked at the different healing potions. She picked a few then she couldn't help but get a few transforming potions. Then there was a whole isle dedicated for some pretty pink potions in little bottles.

Yuffie noticed that the whole isle was full of girls of all ages and sizes. Should me something to make you prettier.

Yuffie picked up a bottle from the shelf. LOVE POTION.

Then an evil idea went through Yuffie's twisted mind.

Kairi

"KAIRI! We HAVE to go to the new store that just opened!" Selphie yelled from the other end of the line.

"Alright! You don't have to shout!" Kairi laughed at her friend.

"Meat me here right now or else I'm gonna leave you!" Selphie said sweetly.

Kairi walked down the shopping district's long road. "I'm here." Kairi switched off her phone and looked at her bubbly brunette friend.

"YES! We have to get in before everything's sold out!" Selphie pulled Kairi into the store. It was packed with people.

Kairi immediately noticed the place as a potions shop. "What are you looking for exactly?"

Selphie gave an evil smile. "You'll see." And she pulled her to an isle full of girls. On the shelves were tons of small pink bottles with the words LOVE POTION stuck onto them.

"No… Selphie… you're not thinking…" Kairi said nervously, sure of her friend's idea.

"You could give it to Sora!" Selphie grabbed at least 10 bottles.

"No Selphie! I can't just give it to him! Then him loving me would just be a lie!" Kairi argued.

"Don't you just wanna try?" Selphie walked her way to the counter.

"No! What if he finds out! He'll never talk to me again!" Kairi cried out.

"Then… he won't find out!" Selphie put the potions on the counter.

"What if he does!" Kairi wanted to wring her neck.

"Ok… we're just gonna test him for…. Uh…. Two weeks… then we stop giving him the potion." Selphie paid for the potions.

"He cannot be a guinea pig! I wont allow it!" Kairi crossed her arms firmly.

"But how would it feel to be wrapped in Sora's arms, feeling as if the whole world just stopped for the both of you. He'll take you out to watch the stars." Selphie said dreamily.

Kairi started to imagine that little scene when she shook her head. "I can't do it!" Kairi moaned.

"After two weeks, he wont even notice the change!" Selphie encouraged Kairi as she handed her the plastic bag.

"If you say so…"

"GREAT! Just remember that one bottle only works for one day. So you would need 14 bottles. Pour a bottle of the potion into one of his drinks then BAM! He's instantly in love with you!" Selphie said giddily.

"Ok… when do I start?"

"Invite him to your house and offer him a drink. PERFECT PLAN!" Selphie squealed.

Kairi glared at her for a while then got her phone out of her pocket. "Hey… Sora?"

12:30pm

Yuffie

Yuffie had 14 love potions in her plastic bag. She skipped to the green room where she and Leon shared a room. Naw… their relationship wasn't like that…. But not for long! Yuffie had on an evil smile when she opened the door to find Leon staring at the ceiling.

"HEY SQUALLIE!" Yuffie jumped on his bed, making Leon bounce off the bed.

"What is it, Yuffie." he glared at her as he massaged his aching back.

"Take me out to lunch, I'm hungry." Yuffie slipped in a bottle of love potion into her pocket.

"You just had lunch 30 minutes ago." Leon stood up and glared at her. "Get off my bed."

"I like your bed, I find it comfortable." Yuffie dug her face into his pillow. Hm… smell's like Squall.

"I'll take you out."

Yuffie looked up at him expectantly and jumped up. "Really?"

Now with Yuffie off the bed, Leon lay down on it. "no."

"HEY!" Yuffie tried shoving him off the bed, the body contact made her feel hot.

"Ok… fine… I'll let you eat." Leon rolled his eyes and took out his wallet.

"YAY! I love you Squall!" she hugged him then looked at his facial expression. "not like that you big idiot." Squall's face straightened out again.

Yuffie knew she was lying.

Kairi

The doorbell rang. Kairi took in a few deep breaths. I can do this.

She opened the front door and saw Sora in all his happiness. She couldn't help but sigh… he WAS gorgeous.

"So… what's with the visit?" Sora smiled at her.

"I just needed company." Kairi let him in. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure." Sora sat down on the couch and flicked the tv open. "I thought you were going shopping with Selphie today?" Sora called from the living room.

"I was but Selphie had things to do so I'm stuck here at home." Kairi pored in one whole bottle of love potion.

"Hey need help?" Sora popped his head into the kitchen, making Kairi jump up but just in time for her to hide the bottle.

"Root beer?" she handed him the glass.

"Thanks." Sora gulped down the root beer with Kairi watching in excitement.

"Why are you staring?" Sora gave her a funny grin.

"Are you done?" Kairi asked, taking the glass away from his hand.

"I guess…" Sora looked at her in a weird way and put his right hand over her forehead. "Are you okay Kai? You're acting weird today."

Kairi's cheeks flamed up. Is this the effect? "Uh… Sora… do you feel something?" Kairi dared to ask.

"No… am I supposed to?" Sora gave one of his adorable confused look.

"oh… um… I'll just see you later then." Kairi shoved him out the door, she was disappointed, the potion didn't work at all.

1:00pm

Yuffie

"Are you SURE you're not getting anything?" Yuffie asked Leon for the 50th time.

"YES I am sure." Leon was fed up with her.

"REALLY sure?" Yuffie asked him again.

"FINE I will!" Leon grabbed a glass of water from the waiter's tray.

"HAPPY?" Leon still didn't drink it.

Yuffie gave an evil smile. "Hey… isn't the passed out girl right there, Aerith?" Yuffie pointed at the people behind Leon. Leon turned back. Yuffie used this time to pour all the potion into his glass of water. The pink immediately blended with the transparent color of the water. Leon turned back to Yuffie.

"That person's eyes are wide open and… that's a guy. What did you do?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? That person looks exactly like Aerith! And his eyes were closed a few minutes ago!" Yuffie argued.

"Yuffie… he has red hair." Leon looked at her suspiciously. "ok… what did you do?"

"Nothing! Go on and drink your water! I'm about to finish." Yuffie took her last spoon full of mud pie. She watched Leon gulp down the last drop of his water.

"What?" Leon asked uncomfortably because of her staring.

"Squallie, do you love me?" Yuffie smiled sweetly.

"Let's go" he completely dodged her question.

Yuffie frowned, the potion didn't work.

6:00pm

Kairi

Her doorbell rang. Kairi raced downstairs to open the door. It was Sora… in a tux… with a single red rose.

"Sora?" Kairi's eyes grew wide.

"Kairi, I love you."

Yuffie

Yuffie was in the green room, now her turn to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly the door shot open. Leon was at the door, he was staring at her.

"Squallie?" Yuffie looked scared.

He picked her up from her bed, bridal style. He had an intense, tender look in his eyes. "I love you."

A/N: Don't kill me! Sorry it kinda sucks… I dotn really feel like writing but I wanted to pot this up…I understand that this might not get a lot of reviews but whatever! It's ok I guess! But while you're here, drop me a review! Bye!


End file.
